buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku vs Naruto
Son Goku vs Naruto is a BAFW by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 5! Naruto vs Dragon Ball! Two of Anime's most popular heroes battle to the very end, Who will win this year's long debate. Battle HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE - Naruto Naruto stood atop a rock, Guarding the entrance to this secret village. The Hokage watched everywhere for any ambushes or invaders, But suddenly the rock underneath him exploded to pieces, Thankfully he flipped off the rock before it combusted before he then landed, What he saw in front of him was the Sayain from Earth standing before him. "Hey, I heard you are really strong. Wanna fight?" Goku asked innocently. "Your damn right I'm gonna kick your ass for not only attacking me but also trespassing on the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto threatened as he then got into a stance. "Oh boy, I'm so excited!" Goku said giddily as he then got into his own battle stance, "what a weirdo..." Naruto mumbled as he then silently created a small rasengan on his palm facing behind his back, Goku smirked as he realised Naruto's plan. FIGHT! Goku took charge, Screaming the whole way as he reeled his fist back and flung it forward at his Ninja opponent. Naruto attempted to blast Goku away, But the Sayain flipped over Naruto and landed right behind The Hokage. Attempting a surprise attack, Goku sent a roundhouse Naruto's way but it wasn't fast enough as The Hokage blocked the attack with his forearm. Goku was left open for a headbutt sending him flying onto the floor. Son pushed himself up as he then looked around for his opponent who somehow disappeared from his sight. "There you are!" Goku yelled as he looked up and saw Naruto charging towards him with a shuriken in his hand, Son attempted to knock Naruto away with a left hook only for The Ninja to disappear in a cloud of smoke leaving only a log. "What!?" Goku exclaimed in confusion before he was suddenly met by a rasengan to the back sending him to the floor on his fours. Son rolled away from a stomp before he then began firing hundreds of ki blasts like a machine gun, Naruto dodged each and every shot before he then created a clone of himself and with all his might he flung the Shadow Clone, Goku's way. The Sayain smashed the clone to pieces turning him into smoke once again as he then fired a blast into another clone causing the same result. Son looked around the battlefield only to see 30 Shadow Clones that surrounded him, all wielding Kunai's. Goku got into a battle stance as he transformed into his Super Sayain Blue Form. Before suddenly they all jumped at the Sayain, All taking swings and slashes at Son. But Goku was doing alright, He was defeating each clone with one punch and sent others flying with air blasts. The Sayain Blue roared as he then sent punches throughout each of the clone's bodies, within a second they all were destroyed. Naruto suddenly formed the Wind Release: Rasengan, Even though it missed the Sayain it sent him blowing into a tree. Naruto then leapt at the stunned Goku and began battering him with a flurry of punches and kicks, cracking the bark-like panes of glass. Naruto then finished this combo by holstering Goku's collar and flung a headbutt into Son's nose, smashing it instantly. Naruto flung The Sayain and left an explosive Kunai through Son's bicep causing an explosion that engulfed him in a second. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted as he sent his most popular move through the dust cloud that was sent barrelling towards Naruto. The Hokage was engulfed as he screamed in agony before he created a shadow clone that stopped the attack with a kick to Goku's head. Naruto created four more Shadow Clones and sent them Goku's way, The Sayain had no time to react before he was seized by them, Both his arms and legs were grasped by one clone making not able to move, And get away from a planetary rasengen which left him limp on the floor and twitching in pain. Naruto, Now in his Six Paths Sage Mode glared at the knocked down Goku before suddenly Son roared and transformed into his Ultra Instinct form. "Interesting" Naruto spoke as he then smashed down onto the floor and took charge, Attempting barge through Son's defences with a left hook. What happened instead was Goku blitzed through the attack and kneed Naruto in the chin, Uzumaki attempted to come back with a futile haymaker but the same result happened with Goku bashing him in the face with an elbow. Naruto sent many truth-seeking balls at Goku's way, Son did the same but the problem was his hand was just barely exposed which suddenly caused the whole limb to come right off, With no blood as the wound cauterised in seconds. Goku's eyes showed he was in agony as he fell to his knee. "You're done for!" Naruto shouted, Bashing Goku in the face with the force strong enough to leave a mountain in pieces which left Goku coughing up blood in agony, Naruto then kicked him in the face into another Clone as he yelled: "Believe it!" Son attempted to escape but he was soon beaten severely by a clone, Keeping him from escaping the clones' attacks. Goku wheezed as he was kicked while on the floor as he tried futilely to get back up only to fall to the floor, Naruto transformed one of his truth-seeking balls into a large sword and with one swing, The Helpless Sayain's head rolled across the floor. Goku's headless body stopped struggling as the clones finally stopped attacking. The Hokage then flung Son's remains into the air before he then sent three more truth-seeking balls, Goku's way. Buring the remains of the Sayain into ashes within a second. K.O! Conclusion The winner is: Naruto! Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:Anime only themed Category:What If? Battles Category:Dragon Ball vs Naruto Category:Rivalry themed battles Category:Completed Battles